Shortterm jobs
by Lily272
Summary: Joey is avoiding Kaiba for years by travelling the world living of one short-term job after the next and is actually enjoying it. But one day Kaiba shows up at one of his jobs and that day will change his live completely. Poll info in authors note.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: This is just a little one-shot and there will be no further update. But I'm starting a poll to see I you guys want to read a bonus chapter for my last one shot assumptions. Some had asked if there was going to be more so I might publish a short bonus chapter for it featuring Joey's return to domino and the reaction of his friends to his new boyfriend as long as there are enough people voting for it during the next week.

**Short-term jobs. **

This was the good live. The young blond that was currently working on a building side smiled to himself. He had no clue what the hell he was helping to build and got just about 5 bucks an hour but with 10 hours a day that made 50 bucks a day. But considering that he could stay for free in the trailer that was parked next to the building and that the food in the shop around the corner was really cheep, this money would keep him going for a while. And if not, he could always find another short-term job. Joey was good in doing a lot of stuff by now. And since he had no proper training he was a cheep help on top of it and had learned to get by on minimum wages.

The job he was doing now was one of his favourite, helping out in building a huge sky scraper. He loved to sit on top of the half finished 50 story building. The metal frame was already done and Joey was securely tied to one of those to ensure that nothing could happen. No one was allowed up if he wasn't secured, since it would be suicide if they fell. At least that's what his boss said. Joey thought it was silly though. He loved the height and the feeling of the wind up here and didn't fear to fall. No where else in the world could he feel this free or at home.

Joey didn't really mind being secured though either. It actually could have it's advantages. He once needed to quickly get one floor down and simply had taken the wire which tied him to the metal under him and jumped down swinging in place with ease. He loved climbing around this place swinging from one part to the next and did it all the time which had earned him a nickname that he wouldn't listen to if his life depended on it, that's how much he hated it.

The wind was one of the best things, it was cooling him on this warm day. But it was still so hot that he was sweating like a maniac, even though he was only wearing his pants and no top at all. Joey looked down and saw a limousine stand on the dirty sand path that lead up to the building. It looked tiny from up here just like all the persons did. Joey felt like the king of the world while he ate his lunch.

Joey gave a sigh and finished his lunch before starting to work again. His lunch break was over and he had to keep working to earn his dinner. The work was hard carrying things around where it was to hard to move along with bigger machines. But still Joey enjoyed it. He was strong enough to be well able to deal with the exhausting work. He stayed up there until sunset and even watched the sun set behind some other sky scrapers before he found his way down using the makeshift elevator they had there.

Once down he noticed that the limousine was still there but he simply walked past and towards the trailer he was allowed to use while staying here. It was mainly for his co-workers for the brakes but Joey was allowed to crash there for the night since otherwise it wouldn't be used at that time anyway.

"Wheeler?" Joey turned he wasn't expecting anyone to call him. Especially not with his family name since everyone else just used the given name instead. Joey stared at the blue eyes that looked at him in surprise and thought _great the job's a goner. _The man standing there was Seto Kaiba and it didn't take a rocked scientist to figure out what that guy was dong on a building site of a huge skyscraper. He definitely wasn't looking for a short-term job like Joey was doing here. "What are you doing here Wheeler?" Kaiba asked the blond before he could say anything. "This is a building site and only the people building on it are allowed to go here."

"Well genius than that means you've got to go since I didn't see you up there with me yet." Joey answered with a smug smile.

"Joey." The guy in charge of the building chided "This is the owner of the project so behave or go pack your stuff and get the hell out of here."

"See ya." Joey simply said and was about to do as he was told because he sure as hell wouldn't kiss Kaiba's butt for a few bucks. He could find another job.

"Stay." Kaiba ordered much to everyone's surprise. "Just do your job properly."

"Sure." Joey said. "Unlike some people around here I'm actually walking around up there. And I really don't wanna fall down just because of a lose screw."

Joey saw Kaiba smile a little but simply kept walking he heard the boss say "Please I sincerely apologise for his behaviour. He is just a short-term worker and none of my permanent man but I put him on a leash."

"Good luck with that." Kaiba mused and Joey could here the smirk even though he wasn't looking and already in the trailer which had so thin metal walls that Joey still could hear every word. "I tried that for years. He is too wild to be held by anyone. Just let him be."

"You know him then?" The other asked.

"We went to high school together." Kaiba replied "At least I know someone is here who likes to do a proper job." Joey couldn't believe his ears. Did Kaiba just compliment him? Was he sick? Maybe even dying? "Do you know more about him? I mean what he's doing now?"

"He's moving around a lot doing different kind of Jobs on minimum wages. A cheep worker and staying here in that trailer while he's working here. He's doing a great job though and my man said he seems to feel at home up there and should go to circus the way he swings around there like a monkey."

"And here I thought he looks more like a dog." Kaiba mumbled sounding much to amused for Joey's taste.

"Who are ya calling a dog?" Joey screamed opening the door again "I can still hear ya you know?"

Joey saw Kaiba's trademark smirk in place "I guessed you could. A dog has great hearing along with it's loud bark, so it's still fitting enough to call you a dog I guess."

"Don't make me come over and risk this job you stuck up jerk." Joey warned.

"And here I thought barking dog's don't bite." Kaiba chuckled "And now calm down or I'll have to call the zoo telling them to come and capture a wild wolf that is running around here."

"What makes you talk about wolfs now?" Joey asked slightly surprised.

"Their just as wild and fierce as you are." Kaiba answered "I'm just wondering where you left your pack."

"Their doing their own thing." Joey answered. "I'm in touch with them though and when you're back in domino stop by at Yug's and say hi for me would ya?"

"Why should I bother?" Kaiba questioned "But before I forget it, be careful when you're up there. I don't want to get in trouble with animal right activists for letting some innocent little animal die."

"Just beat it Kaiba." Joey growled and walked back inside. He had to admit that being called a wolf wasn't half as bad as Kaiba's mutt comments or the nickname of his co-worker, monkey boy.

It did surprise him though that he still had this job. Kaiba could have kicked him out but instead he keeps him around and even said that he was sure he would do a thorough job.

During the next day's Joey saw the huge limousine standing on the sand path a few times and wondered what Kaiba was doing there so often. Joey quickly noticed that Kaiba usually came close to sunset and Joey would see him stand close to his boss nearly every night watching the workers finish up wordlessly and Joey could see that his boss was getting nervous. This went on for a few weeks even though the building was coming along nicely. Joey couldn't think of a reason why Kaiba needed to be there nearly every freaking night. He was making the boss so nervous that he drove everyone else insane driving them to work harder and faster but still without daring to make a mistake.

Joey was the only one who didn't really care since he wasn't as relying on this job as the permanent workers of the building company that was in charge. He didn't care until one night. Joey was already in the little trailer, all alone and getting ready for bed when someone knocked much to his surprise. The trailer was meant to be for everyone working there so no one ever bothered knocking no matter the time not minding the fact that he was sleeping in there. Joey just said "Get in already." And looked to the door. He nearly got a heart attack when Kaiba was walking in. Why in all the gods names did he have to show up? He was the reason Joey had left domino and started to travel around the world moving from City to City trying to find a short-term job. And he was the reason why Joey was thinking about leaving the job too. Even though Kaiba's appearance didn't put much pressure on it.

It was because Joey had started this life-stile to get away from the hot and sexy CEO that didn't care for him at all. Joey couldn't bare seeing Kaiba going around living it large while he was down in the dumps and having to admire the guy he secretly loved from afar. The further he had gotten away from domino the less he heard about that guy. Sure Kaiba was still all over the news since he was a big businessman and no matter where Joey went everyone knew his damn name. But he was less present the further Joey got away from domino due to the distance.

"What do ya want from me now?" Joey asked angry that Kaiba had to walk back into his life when all Joey wanted was to forget that he existed at all and have those confusing feelings, for a guy that hated and looked down on him all the time, disappear..

"I want to ask you something." Kaiba said sounding all business like. "I want to know if the guy in charge here seems to know what he's doing and I want an honest answer."

"And so you're asking some untrained short-term worker?" Joey asked "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious." Kaiba stated. "I know that you did a lot of jobs like this and know about this. This project is important and I can't afford it to take too long or be in a bad shape."

"I get it." Joey said "But why should I help you?"

"Because I can offer you a better job. A permanent one close to your friends with much better pay."

"And why should I want that?" Joey questioned.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kaiba asked.

"Because I love seeing the world, being free and all that." Joey answered "And I don't mind the money I love my life so why change it?"

"Aren't you getting lonely yet?" Kaiba asked "You always hang out with some pack. First a gang and later Yugi and his friends. And you must want to have a relationship at some point too and let me tell you not many people will give up everything to travel the world with you."

"Who cares." Joey replied nonchalantly and without a second thought "I don't want just someone. I don't need anyone and now get the hell out of here."

"Why should I." He asked "Everything here is mine. And I want to know how things are and won't leave before I do."

"Great now I got a reason to answer." Joey grumbled upset that Kaiba had to annoy him for so long already "Everything is great. The guy is as good as the next guy in this job and the building is coming along nicely. Happy now? Great, see ya."

Joey opened the door of the trailer but Kaiba simply stood there and looked at the blond. "What else do you want?" Joey wined after a moment and closed the door again upset that he had to deal with this mind games playing jerk that was still keeping him awake some nights.

"Right now I want to know why you don't want to come home." Kaiba asked.

"Because I haven't got a home." Joey answered hoping that this way he would get rid of Kaiba sooner "My dad is dead my mum left me my sister is in college and can do much better then hanging with her stupid big brother and my friends are moving on too, having all the thinks you just offered me, happy now? And about the relationship, the only guy I ever liked is looking down on me and currently getting on my nerves, now get the hell out before I punch your freaking lights out."

"Who?" Kaiba asked and Joey saw a deathly glare appear on his face.

"Who what?" Joey asked.

"Who is the guy you like because I want to kill that guy." Kaiba said much to Joey's surprise.

"I really don't get why." Joey replied "but if that's what you want, go ahead, just jump of that freaking building that your having us build."

It took a moment before that sank in and Joey could see it on Kaiba's face. The realisation of what he had said. Joey already regretted it that it had slipped out because now Kaiba could use this information to make fun of him until the end of time and longer. He just hoped that the big ass businessman would have better things to do then waist his time on a third rate duellist that had nothing more but a few short-term jobs and not care enough for Joey to bother him any further.

"You love me?" Kaiba asked obviously still surprised by that revelation.

"No I love Santa in an Easter bunny dress up." Joey spat at the annoying guy "Didn't you want to jump of the freaking building?"

"What would you do if I did?" Kaiba asked and Joey was surprised to see him walk closer to him.

Joey shrugged. He knew that he would stop him but there was no point in saying it since Kaiba had no reason to jump, he had money, was young, looked great and had a lot of power. He had it all and he could have whoever he wanted for sure. Kaiba was what most girls dreamed off. Unfortunately, he was what Joey dreamed off too, even though he didn't want to dream of a jerk like him.

"What if I stay and kiss you?" Kaiba asked a smirk on his face.

"Then I punch your lights out." Joey answered with a blush certain that even Kaiba couldn't be so cruel to play with him. Not after he must know what Joey feels for him.

"I thought you'd enjoy it considering what you just hinted." Kaiba mused with a smirk on his arrogant face.

"Yeah right who wouldn't want that. The guy they liked in high school coming back to haunt them and play a little with them before running back home to make fun off them?" Joey asked and still looked away, just now he had to actually fight the tears that threatened to run down his face at those thoughts.

Joey felt himself being grabbed by the other and after one sudden and fluent movement he found himself on the makeshift bed he had made for himself on the small bench in the trailer that was meant to be for brakes only. "Even you can't believe I would do that." He said and then kissed Joey fiercely. "I came here every night just to see that perfect body of yours. I dreamed of you for years and even tried to find you. But whenever one of my people had a lead on where you worked you already had run off to the next job, not bothering to tell anyone where that might be. I was looking for you for years and now that I found you I won't let you get away again. You're going to come home with me and I get whatever job you want for you, if you even want to work because you sure as hell don't have to. I would pay for everything as long as you just get that sexy butt into my bet got it?"

Joey stared into the blue eyes of the man that was holding him down and saw him move closer to kiss him again. Joey couldn't believe what he had heard. Seto Kaiba loved him too. He had been so sure that it could never happen considering all the bickering that had been going on between them and Kaiba had been calling him names even after returning in his live. Joey wasn't sure if considering those facts he was better of to just make a run for it again as soon as he could but he didn't want to risk this chance with the man he loved just because he could get hurt. He wouldn't run away, he would go for it and hope for the best.


End file.
